primal_wars_dino_agefandomcom-20200215-history
Resources
What are Resources? Resources consist of 5 in-game items that are used to: - Build or upgrade new buildings. - Heal wounded troops in the Infirmary. - Study new perks in the Shrine. - Trade for other resources or speed-ups in the Cargo Ship. These resources include Food, Stone, Wood, Metal, and Gold. How to Obtain Resources Resources can be obtained in numerous ways, listed below: - Building Farms, Lumber Camps, Quarries, Mines, and Huts can produce Food, Wood, Stone, Metal, and Gold respectively. - Completing Quests will always give you a guaranteed amount of every resource, which can be viewed by tapping the quest. - Reaching certain phases in events can give you Resource Tokens which are redeemable coupons you can use to obtain a set amount of a resource. These coupons do not expire. - Certain chests can give you resource coupons, e.g. Dino Chests. - Attacking enemy bases allows you to steal any non-protected resources they have upon victory. - Gathering resources from certain land tiles available on the World Map. - Attacking dragons in the Hall of Slayer can grant Resource Tokens. - Allies can transport resources to you. - Purchasing certain packs or gifts. - You can purchase resources with crystals. Optimal Use of Resources Resource Tokens are your main source for general development. Do not overuse these. Only redeem tokens equal to the supply of resources you need for whatever you are developing. Not doing this may result in an oversupply of resources that can lead to Non-protected resources which can be stolen by enemies. However, if you do have an oversupply of resources, which can happen from taking a big amount from other bases, you can always use a Shield Of Blessing to protect them. Food is different from the other resources in that it will deplete by itself via your troops eating it. It is advised to not build more than 1 Farm as your troop consumption will almost always outperform it. However, your troops will not'' '''die if ''you have no Food, so as stated above, '''do not overuse your Food tokens. All your resources are protected to an extent by the Vault Cave building. The Vault Cave will protect more resources the higher it is leveled. This means that any enemy attacks cannot take those resources. This can also be improved with the Storage perk in the Economy segment of the Shrine. It is advised to stay within your protected limit. It is also worth mentioning that Gold will '''not '''be protected until your Vault Cave reaches the max level, level 25. As with most free mobile games, early in the game, you will be overwhelmed with resources. Be cautious not to splurge all your resources on, for example, transporting resources to other people. This may affect you down the line when resources will become more valuable to you. That being said, still help out your allies when possible, but don't go out of your way to do so unless it's for something very important like Tier 4 Troops which can drastically advance your Alliance.